


Везение

by KisVani



Category: Le notti di Cabiria, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда люди сами не замечают того, как им повезло, события фильма "Le notti di Cabiria" наблюдаются со стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

— Может быть, объяснишь, что мы здесь делаем?

Вопрос Хелен завис в воздухе, почти осязаемо плотном от сигаретного дыма, запаха духов и спиртного в сочетании с ночной итальянской духотой. Кондиционеры изобрели достаточно давно, а бытовые – почти двадцать лет назад, но оставалось ждать еще десятилетия, прежде чем они появятся во всех ночных клубах.

Две темнокожие танцовщицы отплясывали перед самой элитной публикой Рима конца пятидесятых годов двадцатого столетия… И перед оказавшейся здесь парой англичан.

— Я подумал, – с лукавой улыбкой сказал Джеймс Уотсон, – что тебе стоит немного развлечься.

Он выглядел здесь вполне уместно, в костюме, сшитом по местной моде, с неизменной своей бородкой и загорелой кожей. Джеймс мог бы даже сойти за итальянца, если бы его английский акцент был не так заметен. Хелен точно знала, что это игра: если бы он действительно этого хотел, его речь не отличалась бы от речи уроженцев Рима, но каждый имел право на слабости. В конце концов сама Хелен легко могла «сделать» своему английскому любой акцент, но предпочитала то произношение, которое слышала с рождения. Точно так же, как предпочитала чай кофе. Чем дольше живешь – тем больше цепляешься за свои привычки.

— Чтоб ты, – Хелен отпила из бокала, – вот так просто, безо всякой цели, предложил отправиться на другой материк... Неправдоподобно.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? – Джеймс демонстративно вздохнул. – О, женщины, вы всегда ищите скрытый смысл там, где его нет. А может быть я просто хочу, чтоб у тебя был более здоровый цвет лица?

Хелен хмыкнула. Хотя, что касалось цвета, Джеймс был прав: почти безвылазное сидение в подземных лабораториях не прибавляло ее коже загара. Никола даже подшучивал, что из них двоих именно она напоминает вампира. Хелен хотела было тогда отшутиться на тему того, что до замурованной Афины ей еще далеко, но вовремя прикусила язык, вспомнив, что этот Тесла еще не в курсе спящих под землей сородичей.

— Я доверяю тебе, Джеймс, – сказала Хелен, – доверяю свою жизнь, если на то пошло, но не надо делать вид, что ты совершенно случайно именно сейчас и именно сюда меня привез. Все равно не поверю.  
— Хорошо, сейчас появится Альберто Лацци с подругой и я все расскажу. Ты ж в курсе, кто такой Альберто Лацци?  
— Современная кинозвезда Италии, – ответила Хелен.

Она старалась быть в курсе всех более или менее значимых веяний в обществе, а то, что она проживала этот век заново давало некоторые преимущества.

— По-моему, – добавила Хелен, – ты тянешь время.  
— Рядом со мной прекрасная женщина, – улыбнулся Уотсон, – мы приятно проводим вечер в роскошном клубе, почему бы не потянуть время?  
— Боже мой, – притворно возмутилась Хелен, – Никола это ты? Вы поменялись телами с Джеймсом, а мне не сообщили?

Прежде, чем она получила ответ, в зал, раздвинув тяжелые занавеси, вошел новый человек. Хелен легко узнала в мужчине Альберто Лацци, чье лицо мелькало чуть ли не во всех новых итальянских фильмах. Его светлый костюм выделялся на фоне, в основном темных, нарядов остальных посетителей клуба. Спустя полминуты, предварительно запутавшись в занавесях на входе, в зал вошла девушка, которую синьор Лацци подозвал к себе.

— Это и есть его подруга? – скептически спросила Хелен.

Действительно, ее дешевая юбка, куцая жакетка и заношенная блузка выглядели здесь более чем странно, а обесцвеченные волосы и кричащий по нынешним временам, макияж вполне понятно указывали на то, кем эта девушка может работать.

— Нет, – сказал Джеймс, – это не Джессика. Вероятно, они с Альберто снова поссорились из-за ее ревности.  
— С учетом, – Хелен кивнула в сторону парочки у стойки, – что он снял дешевую проститутку сразу же после размолвки – причины у нее есть.  
— Не будь так сурова к мужчинам.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел с ним поговорить, – перевела разговор Хелен.

Тем временем, Альберто почти отогнал от себя какого-то парня с девушкой, зазывавших синьора Лацци за свой столик.

— Боюсь, не сейчас и не сегодня, – покачал головой Уотсон, – посмотри, он сам не свой. По моим подсчетам – это вполне может подождать до утра.  
— Продолжаешь тянуть время.

Темнокожие девушки закончили свой номер и посетители начали танцевать популярную нынче мамбу. Лацци и его сопровождающая присоединились к ним. Хелен, понаблюдав немного, заулыбалась.

— Что такое? – спросил Джеймс.  
— Из всех присутствующих – она единственная танцует более или менее правильно. Правда, кажется, ее кавалер не в восторге.

Действительно, синьор Лацци стоял, уперев руки в боки, и недовольно смотрел на то, как девушка отплясывает. Спустя пару минут он буквально вытащил ее из зала.

— Жалко, – вздохнула Хелен, – она здорово добавила бы разнообразия в здешнюю обстановку.  
— Хочешь, я сниму тебе проститутку? – спросил Джеймс. – Чтоб она разнообразила твой вечер.  
— Только, если собираешься ловить Джона на живца.

По застывшему на долю секунды выражению лица Уотсона – Хелен поняла, что, сказав не задумываясь, попала в самую точку.

— Мы здесь, чтоб отыскать Джона, верно? У тебя есть информация, что он будет в Риме в эти дни?  
— Информация есть у Лацци, – не стал отпираться Джеймс, – он в последние время достаточно долго общался с нашим общим другом. Думаю, именно потому ему пришла в голову светлая мысль познакомиться с той особой, которую мы видели.  
— Волшебно, – только и ответила Хелен, – думаю, фильм "Красотка" много бы выиграл, если бы героиню Джулии Робертс жестоко расчленили на двадцатой минуте.  
— Какой фильм? – заинтересовался Джеймс. – Героиню кого?

Хелен мысленно обругала себя: она так расслабилась в присутствие Уотсона, что снова забыла, в каком именно году находится.

— Его еще не сняли. Да и эта актриса еще не родилась.  
— Что ж, – философски сказал Джеймс, – у меня теперь есть причина дождаться. Но не думаю, что этой девушке что-то угрожает. Лацци актер и богач, а не преступник. Да и учитывая то, что я знаю об их с Джессикой отношениях, возлюбленная прибежит к нему через час или два.  
— В любом случае, – пожала плечами Хелен, – мы явимся к нему домой как можно раньше и, в случае чего, обнаружим труп и будем спрашивать по факту. Я шучу, если что.  
— Слава Богу, – ответил Джеймс, – а то я уже было подумал, что общаюсь со своей старинной знакомой по фамилии Магнус, у которой, как известно, растянутые нормы морали. Хорошо, что я ошибся!  
— Ну да, хорошо, что мой старый знакомый по фамилии Уотсон не здесь, а то мы бы ловили нашего третьего старого знакомого по фамилии Друитт, а не наслаждались хорошим вечером.  
— Туше, – ответил Джеймс и поднял свой бокал, – за старых знакомых со всеми фамилиями, которые мы еще помним.  
— За них.

Утром они отправились домой к Альберто. До этого, еще в отеле, Хелен немного посмеялась над диалогом двух горничных, которые искренне полагали, что она не знает итальянского. Женщины обсуждали их с Джеймсом. 

— Эти чопорные англичане! – возмущалась одна. – Вечно все запутывают. Когда синьор и синьора вдвоем – могли бы снимать и один номер!  
— Они, – отвечала ей другая, – потому такие все на вид сдержанные, что извращенцы! Да-да, не смотри на меня так. В Англии у каждого в шкафу таких тайн полно, что приличные люди только подумав о них на исповедь должны со всех ног побежать!

Хелен была в таком восторге, что едва не вышла расспрашивать подробности о своих тайнах. Но горничные явно струхнули, когда она пожелала им доброго утра на итальянском. Потом Хелен порадовала Джеймса и они почти всю дорогу строили теории на тему страшных чисто английских извращений.

На подъездной дороге, ведущей к особняку Лацци, им повстречалась вчерашняя блондинка. Она понуро брела опустив голову и почти тащила свой зонтик по земле, хотя очень резво отскочила на обочину от их машины и, напоследок, еще прокричала что-то вроде: «Смотри, куда прешь, здесь люди ходят!».

— Жива, здорова и внутренние органы на месте, – констатировала Хелен.  
— Если не отыщем Джона, это может измениться, – «обнадежил» ее Уотсон. 

Дворецкий принял их без вопросов и сказал, что разбудит синьора Лацци. Пока они с Джеймсом ждали, их обнюхали три разные собаки: пудель, бассенджи и борзая.

— Ты сообщал, что приедешь? – поинтересовалась Хелен.  
— Да, но, боюсь, – Джеймс рассеяно почесал пуделя за ухом, – здесь просто несколько халатно относятся к хозяйскому покою.  
— Кто вы и что вам надо в такую рань? – раздалось из-за дверей.

Упомянутый хозяин – Альберто Лацци – начал говорить еще спускаясь по лестнице, но увидев своих гостей осекся. На нем был клетчатый халат и свободные домашние штаны. А судя по всклокоченному внешнему виду его еще и несколько мучило похмелье, но при этом говорил он вполне внятно.

— О, синьор Уотсон… Простите, мистер Уотсон.

Его тон сразу стал более приветливым, а нехарактерное для этой страны обращение звучало странно.

— Можно и синьор, – ответил Джеймс, поднимаясь и пожимая руку Альберто.  
— Синьора, – Лацци галантно поцеловал Хелен руку.

Она кивнула и пожелала доброго утра.

— Надеюсь, вы помните, о чем мы с вами говорили? – спросил Уотсон, когда они снова сели.  
— Да, конечно, – Лацци опустился в кресло и потер виски. – Он ужасный человек!  
— Кто? – уточнила на всякий случай Хелен.  
— Сеньор Друитт, конечно, кто ж еще. Мы с ним много говорили, точнее, говорил он. Я соглашался и, о Пресвятая Дева Мария, я чуть было не сделал этой ночью ошибку… 

Хелен и Джеймс молча переглянулись, но не стали перебивать эмоциональные словоизлияния Альберто.

— Здесь была девушка, Кабирия, – говорил он, – из тех самых, о которых он говорил, ох, если бы Джесси не пришла так вовремя… Я был пьян, так пьян… Джон Друитт рассказывал о таких, как Кабирия: такая простая и невинная, но насквозь гнилая изнутри, иначе как объяснить, что она пошла по этому пути?

На этом месте не выдержала Хелен.

— Очень просто, – холодно сказала она, – женщина в наше время, если она, конечно, не хочет быть чьей-то содержанкой и у нее нет богатого наследства, должна очень тяжело работать. Это просто для того, чтоб не умереть от голода в какой-нибудь канаве. Я не говорю о жилье и одежде. Многие молодые девушки выбирают легкий путь получения денег, убеждая себя, что это на короткое время, но потом, когда обнаруживают, что могут оплатить все свои потребности и даже отнести что-то в банк, понимают, что им нет смысла менять род деятельности.

Синьор Лацци во время всей ее речи смотрел на Хелен с застывшим выражением, а взгляд Джеймса она чувствовала кожей. Это был тот самый взгляд, которым он награждал ее еще в Оксфорде, когда во время лекций она спорила с профессорами. Она, вольнослушательница, которую допустили в святая святых научной мысли только благодаря неимоверному упрямству: ее собственному и ее отца, как не последнего человека в обществе и научных кругах. Никола, когда такое случалось на лекциях, начинал посмеиваться, Джон закрывал лицо руками, а Джеймс просто смотрел на Хелен со странным выражением, в котором смешивались восхищение, страх, недоумение и еще много других эмоций, которые было тяжело определить однозначно.

— У вас… – после последовавшей за тирадой паузы, сказал Альберто, – поразительная жена, синьор Уотсон.  
— Она мне не жена, – ответил Джеймс.  
— И правильно, – кивнул Лацци.

Хелен задумалась, касалась эта ремарка лично нее или института брака в целом, но на всякий случай решила промолчать.

— Возвращаясь к теме нашей беседы, – начал Джеймс, – вы знаете, где скрывается Друитт?  
— Точно – нет, – Лацци снова потер виски и продолжил, – знаете, это он меня всегда находил. Но говорил как-то, что раз в десять-одиннадцать дней отвозит вещи и еду бездомным, что живут за Римом. Думаю, там его можно найти. Вы поймаете его, синьор Уотсон?  
— Приложу все усилия, – ответил Джеймс.  
— Мне, право, так неудобно, но я прошу вас оставить меня. Скоро проснется Джесси, да и мне нездоровится.

Распрощавшись с Альберто, Хелен и Джеймс покинули его особняк.

— Что думаешь? – спросил Уотсон, когда они сели в машину.  
— Что нам следует поискать тех бездомных, – ответила Хелен, глядя в зеркало заднего вида и поправляя прическу. – Вряд ли Лацци врет.  
— Я не об этом, – Джеймс крутанул руль и отъехал от дома, одна из собак гавкнула на них и снова отбежала за фонтан. – Что ты думаешь о Джоне, который занимается благотворительностью?  
— Он пытается искупить свою вину, – Хелен пожала плечами, – ищет любые способы…  
— Вместо того чтоб просто перестать убивать, – мрачно закончил Джеймс.  
— Он не может, я говорила тебе, это зависит не только от него.

Хелен не рассказывала Уотсону подробностей о сущности, что была в Джоне, но уже несколько раз говорила, что тот убивает не совсем по своей воле. Конечно же, Джеймс не торопился ей верить.

— Прошло столько лет, – сказал он насмешливо, – а ты до сих пор его выгораживаешь. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Хелен не ответила, глядя на проносящиеся за окном дома; они выехали с территории особняка и сейчас их путь лежал через Рим.

— Ты боишься поменять историю, – продолжал говорить Джеймс, – а ведь постоянно ее меняешь. Смотри: допустим, мы остановим Джона, он не будет убивать в Риме, но откуда ты знаешь, что в твоей временной линии этого не было? Ты не наблюдала этого и не можешь знать точно, что бы случилось.  
— Не превращай временной континуум в кота Шрёдингера, – фыркнула Хелен. – К тому же, именно в это время я – более ранняя версия меня – тоже была в Риме и никаких убийств проституток, по крайне мере, массовых не было.  
— Ты сейчас в Риме? – переспросил Джеймс. – Тогда тебе опасно здесь находиться.  
— Брось, я точно знаю, что не была там, где ходим мы с тобой. Да и последующие двадцать с лишним лет я прежняя будет носиться по всему миру, как ненормальная, буквально сходя с ума от одиночества. Мы иногда все равно будем пересекаться в одних и тех же городах.

Джеймс ответил не сразу.

— Зачем ты это мне говоришь? – спросил он наконец.  
— Потому что ты меня тогда очень поддержал… Поддержишь.  
— Да? – скептически спросил Джеймс. – А как ты избавишься от чувства одиночества?  
— Заведу ребенка.  
— Не буду даже спрашивать от кого.

Хелен улыбнулась. Рассказывать подробности рождения Эшли ей не хотелось, все равно именно Уотсон их узнает во всей полноте.

— Я тоже, – продолжил Джеймс, – недавно стал чувствовать себя одиноким.  
— И что ты сделал?  
— Завел кота.

По его виду Хелен поняла, что он не шутит.

— Правда? – спросила она. – А какая порода?  
— Подобрал бродячего котенка. Рыжего.  
— И как его зовут?  
— Шрёдингер.

Отсмеявшись, Хелен продолжила тему тайн, похороненных в шкафах, и включила в список замученных рыжих котов, которые не то живые, не то мертвые, не то все сразу. К моменту, когда они выехали за пределы Рима, шло обсуждения возможности создать кота-вампира. 

Когда же Хелен и Джеймс выбрались из машины и начали искать тех самых гипотетических бездомных, их энтузиазм несколько поутих. Им встречались люди, идущие в сторону монастыря: паломники, которые собирались просить благодати у Девы Марии, в канавах и пещерах они видели сброшенные в кучу вещи, но никого не было.

— Мы с тобой оба гении, – сказал Джеймс где-то через час бесплодных поисков, – что нищим делать там, где они спят, посреди дня? Они сейчас пропитание ищут.  
— Нужно вернуться сюда ночью, – кивнула Хелен, – только зря бензин проездили.  
— С сети Убежищ не убудет. Хотя мой бухгалтер и не будет в восторге.  
— Ты провел эту поездку как командировку?  
— А ты как думала?

Они вернулись в Рим и Хелен потребовала все выкладки Джеймса на тему перемещений Джона. Сам Уотсон хотел прогуляться по городу, но она его отговорила, потому что не стремилась рисковать лишний раз встречей с самой собой, более ранней версией, которая в это время как раз разыскивала одного абнормала-телепата, зарабатывающего гипнозом.

Хелен совершенно не удивило то, что у Джеймса при себе были все документы, карты и схемы передвижения Джона за последние пару лет. После Второй Мировой в список его претензий к Друитту добавилась еще пара пунктов, оттого он стал им одержим «еще больше, чем обычно», как говорила на эту тему Хелен.

— В последнее время, – Джеймс достал трубку, – Джон стал редко телепортироваться, он предпочитает наземные виды транспорта. Избегает даже самолетов и кораблей.  
— Это существенно сужает область поиска до двух материков, – кивнула Хелен. Джеймс, ты уверен, что с твоим состоянием здоровья можно курить?

Уотсон, собиравшийся набить трубку, вздохнул.

— Я – ходячая развалина, – сказал он доверительно, – не лишай меня последней радости в жизни.  
— Все-таки, не советую.  
— Хелен, – вздохнул Джеймс, – давай я проведу какое-нибудь исследование и обнаружу, что, допустим, твой любимый чай плохо влияет на кровеносную систему, соль способствует мочекаменной болезни, а мясо повышает возбудимость и агрессивность… Что, чего ты смеешься?

Он с недоумением посмотрел на веселящуюся Хелен, а потом медленно поменялся в лице.

— Я что, озвучил какие-то теории защитников здоровья из будущего?  
— Хорошо, – сказала Хелен, – закрыли тему.

Они разбирали данные Уотсона до ночи, дополняя их и обдумывая заново, сделав небольшой перерыв на обед. По всему выходило, что после войны Джон пытался начать жизнь заново, но потом переехал в Рим и готов вот-вот сорваться снова. Дальнейшие передвижения тоже выходили более или менее ясными.

— Пора, – глянув на часы, сказал Джеймс.

Хелен подошла к зеркалу, чтоб снова собрать в прическу волосы, которые она распустила пару часов назад, давая голове отдохнуть.

— Представь, – заметил за ее спиной Джеймс, – сколько новых непотребств нам приписали заботливые коридорные кумушки.  
— А мы непотребством и занимались, – ответила Хелен, – церебральный секс это, знаешь ли, тоже извращение. Все, я готова.  
— Не совсем, – кашлянул Джеймс. – У тебя расстегнуты три верхние пуговицы.

Хелен мысленно обругала себя за забывчивость. С другой стороны, когда стояла такая жара, неосознанно хотелось избавиться хотя бы от части одежды. Викторианская эпоха, пережитая снова, заставила ее с новой теплотой относиться к моде двадцать первого века, которая не требовала многослойных платьев в любое время года.

Хелен застегнула пуговицы и оправила платье.

— Все.  
— Что ж, синьорина, прошу вас, – изобразив поклон, открыл дверь Джеймс.

Путь до тех мест, где они бродили днем, занял значительно меньше времени, хотя они провели его в молчании. Как и ожидалось, бездомные были здесь: жгли костры или просто спали, завернувшись в какие-то лохмотья. На Хелен и Джеймса никто не обратил особого внимания, только один старик смотрел на них чуть мутным взглядом.

— Доброй ночи, – поприветствовал его Джеймс.  
— И вам того же, – ответил тот, – что привело в наши края?  
— Мы ищем одного человека, – сказала Хелен – он приходит где-то раз в десять дней и приносит еду и вещи.  
— А вы кем будете? – второй бродяга, пожилая женщина, до этого в разговоре не участвовавшая, обратила на них внимание. – Вечно на одного святого найдется масса недовольных шпиков!  
— Нет, что вы, синьора, – уверил ее Джеймс, – мы тоже из благотворительной организации.  
— Поддержка голодающих Италии, – подсказала Хелен, – мы хотим сотрудничать с вашим благотворителем и сказать ему спасибо за труд.  
— А, – сразу подобрела женщина, – тогда хорошо. Но он сам к нам приходит, живет где-то в Риме.  
— Он говорил, что навестит Пьетро, – сказал старик, – в больнице Фратта Берне Фрателли. Но когда и навестит ли – право не знаю.  
— Может, – предположила Хелен, – он сегодня придет к вам?  
— Уже нет, синьора, вы с ним только-только разминулись. Минут пять, как он в Рим уехал.

Хелен едва сдержала негодование: надо же, каких-то пять минут! Если бы она не задержалась, собирая волосы, или если бы они просто покараулили день здесь… Джеймс при этом оставался спокойным.

— Ты не выглядишь сильно расстроенным, – сказала Хелен, когда они вернулись к машине.  
— Я, если честно, и не хотел встречаться с Джоном сейчас. И не торопился сюда, если ты не заметила. У нас есть название больницы, больше нам ничего и не нужно.  
— Только не говори, что перетащил свою «агентурную сеть» в Рим, Джеймс.  
— Дети во всех городах мира одинаковы, – пожал плечами Уотсон, – как только Джон появится во Фратта Берне Фрателли мы вместе с местной полицией отправимся за ним.  
— Ты, как обычно, – покачала головой Хелен, – на шаг впереди меня.  
— То, что ты не на десять позади меня уже большое достижение.

Назад они ехали другой дорогой и на одной из обочин, уже близ самого Рима, Хелен увидела стайку женщин, ей даже показалось, что в одной блондинке она узнала давешнюю посетительницу особняка Лацци, но в темноте было трудно определить.

Больше недели ничего не менялось. Хелен сделала пару звонков и отправила несколько телеграмм, уточняя, как продвигается работа над подземными Убежищами. Естественно, в обтекаемых формулировках. Джеймс пообщался с персоналом отеля и горничные от них обоих уже шарахались, будто боялись заразиться чем-то неизлечимым. Кое-кто, вроде бы, даже осенял себя крестным знаменем.

По подсчетам Хелен ее более ранняя версия уже должна была покинуть Рим, но они с Джеймсом старались лишний раз не «светиться» на улице. Эксцентричные иностранцы не редкость, и пока Джон не видел их, он не обратит внимания.

Потому узнав о том, что Друитт таки пришел в больницу, они вздохнули с некоторым облегчением. Джеймс утверждал, что портативный генератор электромагнитных помех должен помешать Джону телепортироваться и Хелен очень надеялась, что так он и сработает.

— И где обещанная полиция? – спросила она, когда они ехали по улицам Рима.  
— Я направил их в разные конца города и пригорода.  
— Что-о-о?  
— Эти идиоты, – пожал плечами Уотсон, – нужны только чтоб спугнуть возможных жертв Друитта, все равно они нам будут только мешать.  
— Мы едем не в больницу, верно?  
— Да, мне удалось разузнать, где он сейчас живет.

Это был старый обветшалый дом на одной из римских окраин. Хелен не была уверена, но думала, что лет через двадцать на этом месте уже будет стоять что-то другое.

— Интересно, – сказал Джеймс, останавливая машину, – знает ли его арендодатель, что сдает жилье убийце и пособнику нацистского режима?  
— Боюсь, – улыбнулась Хелен, – он этого и в своем резюме не указывает.

Внутри, к их жалости, не оказалось ни вещей Джона, ни самого Джона, только на столе сиротливо лежала записка, которую тут же взял Уотсон, вглядываясь в летящие строчки почерка Друитта, с завитушками на концах слов.

— Дорогой Джеймс, – вслух прочитал Уотсон, – должен тебе сообщить, что по ряду жизненных обстоятельств не могу более оставаться в Риме. Очень прискорбно, что мы не смогли снова пообщаться, как тогда, в Нормандии. Передавай Хелен, что она прекрасно выглядит. Всегда твой, Джон Друитт.  
— Он знал, – покачала головой Хелен, – с самого начала знал.  
— Вот сукин сын, – беззлобно сказал Джеймс. – Но я заставил его снова телепортироваться и, в целом, я знаю, куда он направится теперь.  
— В Южную Америку. Или в Австралию, – кивнула Хелен, именно это они обсуждали, как наиболее вероятные возможности, если Джон снова начнет перемещаться. – Один вопрос, позволишь?

Джеймс смял записку и бросил ее на стол.

— Конечно, – сказал он.  
— Зачем тебе была нужна я? В смысле, ты и сам мог съездить сюда и спугнуть Джона.  
— Я же отвечал уже на этот вопрос, мне нужно было, чтоб ты вылезла из-под земли и немного побыла на свежем воздухе.

Хелен рассмеялась.

— Ладно, – сказала она, – если ты так настаиваешь, я останусь в Риме еще на пару дней. Или неделю.  
— О, это было бы прекрасно. Ты позволишь сводить тебя в ресторан?  
— Куда я от тебя денусь?

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом и с мест, где сидели Хелен и Джеймс было видно чуть красноватую кромку. Уотсон, когда они только садились, наткнулся ногой на чемоданы, но просто их сдвинул.

— Может, хозяин опомнится и вернется, – сказал он.

Так и случилось: через пару минут, после того, как они сделали заказ, к их столику подбежала взмыленная, заплаканная девушка. К своему удивлению, Хелен узнала в ней ту самую блондинку, с которой они сталкивались у Альберто Лацци. 

— Вы не видели мои чемоданы? – спросила она.  
— Вот они, синьорина, – Уотсон поднялся и вытащил их из-под стола, – они тяжелые, помочь вам донести их до остановки автобуса?  
— Нет, – резко отозвалась та, – все вы одинаковые, вечно сначала милые и галантные, говорите слова любви, а потом… Потом… Потом вам только деньги нужны!

Она обратилась к Хелен:  
— Запомните это, синьора, я вижу вы женщина приличная, но не доверяйте этим проходимцам! Они все только и мечтают, чтоб вы продали свой дом и отдали деньги им!   
— Синьорина, успокойтесь…

Слова Джеймса не возымели никакого эффекта на распалившуюся девушку.

— А они, они вас сбросят в реку! Хотя, конечно, сначала спросят, умеете ли вы плавать.  
— Поверьте мне, синьорина, – ответил Уотсон с улыбкой, – конкретно эта синьора какого угодно мужчину сама сбросит в реку, до этого пристрелив, чтоб наверняка.  
— И правильно, – похвалила девушка, – так с вами и надо!  
— Бог с вами, – сказала наконец Хелен, – успокойтесь.

Джеймс сделал знак работникам ресторана, чтоб те не вмешивались.

— Бог! Бог!!! – еще больше взъярилась девушка. – Мне в печенках сидит этот ваш Бог! Я встретила человека, который возил вещи нищим, и потом я молилась Мадонне, чтоб что-то поменялось в моей жизни, и ничего не поменялось! Я в старости тоже закончу в грязной канаве за Римом, и какой-нибудь добрый синьор будет носить мне шоколадные конфеты раз в десять дней! И никакой Бог мне никогда не поможет! Он никогда не помогает таким как я! Прощайте!

Она подхватила чемоданы и ушла, гордо вскинув голову. Уотсон снова сел и они с Хелен какое-то время задумчиво смотрели девушке вслед.

— Интересно, – нарушил молчание Джеймс, – если догнать ее и сказать, что она счастливым образом осталась жива после встречи с Джеком Потрошителем и почти что его продолжателем, будучи при этом представительницей именно той профессии, на которых он и специализируется…  
— Догонять мне придется, – сказала Хелен. – Тебя она может и побить.

Дальше разговор пришлось прервать, потому что к ним подошел администратор ресторана, извинился за произошедшую сцену и предложил фирменное блюдо без платы, в счет извинения за неудобства.

— Спасибо, не нужно, – ответил Джеймс, – подайте только то, что мы уже заказали. Спасибо.  
— Ты неэкономен, – фыркнула Хелен. – А что касается нашей… случайной знакомой, то, думаю, лет через пятнадцать она возглавит феминистическое движение Италии.  
— Я бы поставил лет на пять, – ответил Уотсон, – она в ярости и судя по тому, как себя ведет, вполне вероятно, что… О… Понял. Молчу.

На Рим опустилась ночь, в ресторане, к тем светильникам, что уже горели, зажгли остальные. Откуда-то издали раздались звуки музыки и едва слышные песни.

Двое англичан, слишком старых, по сравнению с людьми вокруг и слишком юных, по сравнению с городом, помнящим цезарей, в молчании смотрели туда, где погасли последние отблески солнца.


End file.
